Crona Gorgon: The Love Machine
by Bleeding Wings
Summary: This is the sequel to "I'm Hot For TEACHER!" Patty is about to find out the hard way that Crona may be the hottest love machine that no woman could resist. I hope they use protection! Rated "M" for adult language, adult content, and strong sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

"It's just not fair. Why does she have to take a vacation this semester? I wish Ms. Marie would stay with me just a little longer." Sitting on a bench all alone at a beautiful park, Crona Gorgon closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Watching the children play at the playground and listening to the beautiful birds sing on a nice sunny day didn't really do much to put a smile on Crona's face. Knowing that his beloved Ms. Marie Mjolnir will be away for two weeks in Italy made his heart sink a little, feeling that two weeks would pretty much be as long as eternity. Crona looked away from the lush trees and crossed his legs in a ladylike manner, yearning for the softness of Ms. Marie's beautiful body.

"It's been one day since you left, and already I miss you. It's just not fair…"

-:-:-

" _Don't worry about a thing, Crona. It's only going to be two weeks, okay? I'll bring you a nice souvenir when I get back from Italy. I promise."_

" _I wish I could come with you, Ms. Marie. Why do you have to leave so soon?"_

" _Crona, you know I can't take you with me, sweetheart. If you did come with me… rumors of us being together will spread throughout all of DWMA. We have to keep it on the down-low, okay?"_

"… _Okay, Ms. Marie." Just before Ms. Marie was about to board the plane, the young woman placed her luggage on the ground, wrapped her arms around Crona's slim body and gave him a passionate kiss. Sensing no meisters or weapons around, Crona gladly embraced his lover and kissed her back. The two finally broke apart from their kiss, leaving a long line of spit dangling between their very lips. Marie gladly licked the spit-line up._

" _When I come back… I'm going to rock your world like never before. Count on it," Marie whispered into Crona's ear seductively. Crona gasped and felt his face blush. When she heard that her flight was about to take off, Marie grabbed her luggage and gently cupped Crona's chin with her hand, having Crona gaze into Marie's good eye._

"… _You'd better behave yourself while I'm gone, cutie. Take care." From that moment, Marie was gone. Even when her plane took off into the sky, Crona dared not leave the plane out of his sight until the plane disappeared and became nothing more than a small black dot._

-:-:-

"Behave myself? It's not like I'd cause any trouble or anything. I wonder what she meant by that?" Crona asked himself.

"GANG WAY! COMING THROUGH!" Crona woke up from his thoughts when he heard a young girl scream from out of nowhere. A second later, a beautiful girl jam-packed with energy sped right by the pink-haired boy using her inline skates. Some people walking on the trail jumped out of the way, fearing they'd end up getting ran over by the runaway inline skater. The lovely blonde-haired girl laughed with joy when she grabbed onto a sign and swung her way right back to Crona. The girl skidded to a halt and stopped right in front of the boy in the black dress, taking off her helmet and removing her goggles.

"HI, Crona! Nice to see you here! I didn't know you hang out at the park!"

"Oh… Hi, Patricia. I like coming here whenever I need to relax. Where's your sister, Elizabeth?"

"Well, she has some personal matters to attend to. I was hoping she'd come with me to the park to do some serious shredding, but unfortunately that can't happen." Suddenly, a light-bulb shined over Patricia Thompson's head.

"Hey, I got an idea, Crona! Why don't you skate with me? I'd really love to have some company!" In a flash, Patricia took out a pair of skates from her bag and presented them to her friend. Crona nervously fidgeted and clutched onto his dress.

"Um… I don't know how to skate," Crona said nervously.

"It's okay, Crona. I'll teach you how to skate and you're not gonna fall down and get hurt," Patricia said. Crona finally made eye-contact with the blonde-haired girl. Crona's eyes widen.

 _Damn, she looks HOT!_

"Do you promise?" Crona asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye! Put them on, silly! Let's go!" Crona couldn't help but crack a smile to Patricia's enthusiasm.

"Okay, Patricia. Anything for you."

-:-:-

Wearing a black helmet, Crona slowly skated down the trail while holding onto Patricia's hand. The girl giggled a little as she watched her student learn the importance of balance in the art of roller-skating. The young man thought at first that the moment he put on his skates he'd be forced to blast off at over 60 miles per hour, but Patricia knew better than to force Crona to become a skating pro in just a matter of seconds.

"Please don't let go, Patricia. PLEASE don't let go!" Crona cried out.

"You're doing fine, Crona, and you don't have to call me Patricia all the time. Just call me Patty! Everyone calls me that."

"Okay, Patrici- I mean, Patty. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, why not? Fire away!"

"I heard that you and Liz had a rough childhood, being abandoned in New York when you two were little. How can you still wear a smile after everything you went through?" Patty's smile started to fade away when Crona asked her that question.

"I'm sorry, Patty. I don't mean to intrude."

"No, it's okay, Crona. Even during the most desperate times, we learned to always have hope. We didn't have a roof over our heads and we had no money, but we always did our best to focus only on the positive. Lo and behold, holding onto hope finally paid off when we met Death The Kid. Thanks to him, we didn't have to resort to stealing from other people anymore. I thought at first that I lost my smile forever, but that hard-case helped me find my smile again. I am so grateful," Patty said.

"You must be really strong, Patty. Sometimes, I have a hard time leaving my past behind. My mother never really showed me any love. All I was to her was… a living weapon. I don't know if I can ever leave that behind. I wish I can be as strong as you and Liz," Crona said. As soon as Crona was done talking, Patty stopped skating and made Crona come to a halt.

"You know, Crona? You're much stronger than you think. You have friends now, silly. WE can be your family now! Here's something I want you to tell yourself everyday: Yesterday does not define me today."

"Yesterday… does not define me today?"

"That's right, Crona! Whatever was in the past is dead. Stop living in the past and live today! Now say it: Yesterday does not define me today."

"…Yesterday … does not… define me today."

"That's right. Say it again."

"…Yesterday does not define me today."

"Now say it like you really mean it!"

"Yesterday does not define me today!"

"Now scream it out loud, Crona!"

"YESTERDAY DOES NOT DEFINE ME TODAY!"

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! EVEN LOUDER!"

"YESTERDAY … I'M GONNA DIE!"

"YEAH, THAT'S- uh, where did that come from?"

"PATTY, HELP ME! I LOST TOTAL CONTROL!" Neither Patty nor Crona realized that they let go of each other's hands and ended up getting separated. While Patty was standing idly on the concrete trail, Crona ended up going down a steep hill that other skaters nicknamed the Black Diamond Of Death.

"Hang in there, Crona! I'M COMING!" Patty skated down the hill at full force and went at maximum speed, slowly catching up with the runaway skating beginner. Feeling like he was going at the speed of a professional Nascar racer, Crona screamed for dear life and felt the g-force stretching his face. Many people jumped out of harm's way when they spotted a runaway boy with inline skates. Patty was amazed that Crona didn't crash anywhere and still maintained his balance despite speeding down the steep hill at over 100 miles per hour. Seconds later, Patty caught up with Crona and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry, Crona. I got you. I'm going to slow us down, so don't let go. Okay?"

"….okay," Crona said quietly. Patty could tell from Crona's facial expression and his tone of voice that he was frightened beyond belief. Seeing that look on his face really made Patty regret making him learn how to skate. All she has to do now is turn her inline skates 90 degrees and screech them both to a halt. Just when she was about to hit the break, clouds began to block out the sun and an enormous thunder boomed throughout the skies.

Patty screamed and jumped right into Crona's arms.

"Patty, what's wrong? What's gotten into you?" Crona asked.

"… thunder. I'm afraid… of… THUNDERSTORMS!" When another loud thunder boomed through the skies, Patty screamed again and clutched onto Crona, unaware that they were still skating out of control at top speed.

"…. Oh crap," Crona said to himself. In a split second, both Crona and Patty went up a ramp, soared high into the air, and splashed head-first into a beautiful lake.

-:-:-

"…I thought… we… were going… to die… back there…" Crona said.

"…I'm… so… sorry. Why… why does there have to be a thunderstorm… heading… our way?" Crona and Patty panted for breath and lay their backs on the grass after swimming with their inline skates on back to shore. Both teens were highly exhausted not only from speeding down a steep hill but also from swimming over 50 yards back to shore. The water was fresh and beautiful, but damn was it a pain in the ass to swim through the deep water with all that inline skating gear on. The two would have removed their gear to swim better, but neither of them dared not to. Besides, if Liz found out that her gear was lost in the lake, she'd be fuming with anger for weeks.

While Patty lied on her back, she smiled to herself.

"Wow, Crona. That was one helluva lesson you received back there. I didn't know you had it in you. Hey, for all we know, you could become a professional skater!"

"Well… nah. I'll leave that to you, Patty."

"You're right. Skating's not for you. But that sure was fun!" Patty said.

"… yeah. As a matter of fact, what was super-fun!" Crona said back. As they lied back on the grass to recover from their skating misadventure, Patty couldn't help but laugh. Patty didn't have any fun for days, and that was by far the most fun day she's ever had. And who would have thought she'd have a blast with Crona of all people? As she laughed heartily, Crona began to smile when he watched how much Patty enjoyed her day with him. Unable to help himself, Crona closed his eyes and began to laugh as well.

Patty stopped laughing when she heard the young boy laugh with so much joy. Patty couldn't believe her eyes or her ears: Crona was actually laughing happily. This was the first time the young girl ever saw Crona filled with so much joy. The girl couldn't help but stare at the boy with an open mouth. Crona's laughter was full of life almost as much as Patty's as well. Patty gazed upon him and drank down every single second of that moment, watching the drips of water slowly stream down his face.

 _He looks so damn… CUTE!_

When Crona looked to Patty, he finally stopped laughing.

"Uh, Patty? Are you okay? Why is your face so red?" Patty finally realized that she was staring at Crona. Patty turned away from Crona and tried to fight off the heat building up in her body. All that did was made her face turn deeper red.

Remembering how big Crona's cock was back in history class, Patty imagined the young boy lying on the grass next to her, completely butt-naked and gazing into her beautiful blue eyes. Starting to feel pretty damn naughty, Patty's nipples started to harden.

 _God… if you do exist… PLEASE let Crona come over to my place._

Another boom of thunder roared throughout the skies, and the clouds were seriously starting to get thicker and darker.

"It looks like we're out of luck, Patty. The storm's heading our way. We need to get out of here," Crona said. Just when Crona was about to remove his gear, Patty placed her hand on Crona's shoulder.

"Crona, wait! Please don't leave me. I'm… I'm afraid of thunderstorms. Could you… could you walk me home?" Crona couldn't believe that such a daring, brave young girl could be afraid of something so miniscule. Despite his disbelief, he felt it was his duty to be a gentleman.

 _Please, say yes, PLEASE say yes…_

"Sure, why not? I'll walk you home."

 _THANK YOU, GOD! THANK YOU!_

"That's great! Oh, another thing: we're both still really wet. Since Liz isn't coming home for quite a while, you can use our shower to clean yourself up! I'll put your clothes into the laundry while you shower, okay?"

"Well… okay. That's very sweet of you. Thanks, Patty." Patty wore a wicked grin and licked the edge of her lips. Crona didn't notice.

 _No…. thank YOU._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Crona! Are you done showering yet? I got you some clothes since your dress is still in the dryer. It's in your room."

"Yeah, I'm almost done. Thanks, Patty."

"No problem… handsome." Crona didn't hear the 'handsome' remark as he was still busy lathering his hair with shampoo. The pink-haired boy felt so relieved when he got out of his clothes and took a very nice shower in Patty's and Liz's apartment. The apartment was by far the most beautiful, most luxurious apartment Crona has ever been in. Well, that's what you get when you're friends with Death The Kid. The new Lord Death was far more loaded than Crona thought.

The boy smiled to himself when he remembered how he and Patty ended up falling into a lake and get completely drenched. His smile grew even wider when he remembered how Patty jumped right into his arms out of fear of thunder. While thinking about that moment, he pictured himself as the groom carrying Patty, his bride, out of a church and having rice thrown at them by all their friends.

" _Crona, we're finally married. Let's have a lot of babies and live happily ever after."_

" _Oh, I can't wait to fuck your brains out and eat your pussy, baby. DAMN, you're hot!"_

" _I love it when you talk dirty, Crona. Let's fuck each other every day and-"_

Crona immediately slapped himself in the face to wake himself up from his daydream. Taking a breather, the boy turned off the shower and dried himself up. He slowed his heartbeat down and relaxed his breathing, shaking off his urge to pounce on Patty and rip her clothes off.

"Just… pull yourself together, Crona. Patty may be a real hottie, but she's your friend. Just… pull… yourself… together…" Crona said to himself. When he dried himself up and wrapped his towel around his waist, he opened the door and got out of the bathroom. By the time he turned around to head to his room to change, he spotted Patty standing right in front of him, almost nose to nose. Crona gasped when he saw that Patty was had nice white towel around her sexy body. The girl slowly eyed Crona's body down and back up to his eyes, making Crona shiver nervously.

"…. Well, well, well. So this is what you look like out of your dress. I have to admit: I thought you were just skin and bones, but I didn't know you work out. You have very nice muscles, Crona. Not too big, but not too small either. A little bit like Bruce Lee. I like that," Patty said, wearing a naughty grin. Ever since joining DWMA, Crona had been hitting the gym every now and then, feeling the need to be stronger when fighting evil. Now his workouts are paying off in more ways than one. Crona can't stay silent forever. The boy tried to think of something nice to say, a nice compliment for the hostess. Then a thoughtful compliment finally popped into his head. Crona cleared his throat.

"Well… you look really hot with only your towel on. You have very nice skin and… uh… your breasts look very nice and perky. I like how much cleavage you're showing. You look good enough to be on the cover of Playboy magazine-" Crona immediately slapped his hand over his mouth.

… _why did I have to say that to her face?_

Raising a brow, Patty grabbed Crona by the towel and pulled him right towards her. He gasped when his body touched hers. Crona felt nervous at the thought of Patty taking his towel right off. The beautiful blonde-hair girl closed her eyes and took a good sniff of Crona's neck. Crona felt his eyes slowly close and stared dreamily up at the ceiling when he felt her boobs pressing into his chest.

Patty finally let the boy go and slowly traced her fingertip on his chin.

"Not only are you very cute, but you're bold. It takes a lot of courage to say stuff like that to me. I like that." Patty turned around and headed towards her room, leaving Crona some personal space. When Patty was about to enter her room to dress up, she undid her towel and let it drop on the floor. Crona's jaw dropped when he saw Patty completely butt-naked. Patty's body was absolutely beautiful. She had lean muscles and her body was almost shaped like that of an hourglass. Not only did she have very nice silky legs, but she had a nice juicy butt.

"Oh my. I dropped my towel. How clumsy of me." Patty slowly bent over to pick up her towel. Crona trembled when he watched Patty bend over and show off her very nicely well shaven pussy. There's not a hint of hair on her vagina and it looked absolutely delicious to munch on! Crona's cock began to grow, looking as if his very erection could remove his own towel. When Patty picked up her towel, she locked eyes with Crona while keeping her backside to him and strutted sexily back into her room. Crona leaned against the wall to regain his composure.

"… I don't know if I can handle this…" Crona said to himself.

-:-:-

Crona sat alone in the living room watching the beginning of UFC 197 while Patty was preparing something for them to eat. Since he had nothing else to wear, he wore a nice pair of jeans and a nice tank top t-shirt courtesy of Patty. As for Patty, she wore an yellow x-large t-shirt with no pants on. Crona wasn't really a big fan of mixed martial arts, but Patty was completely obsessed with the combat sport. He thought to himself that since the MMA event is on, he could make her focus on the sport instead of solely on him.

"Here come the sandwiches!" Patty said happily. Patty brought a couple of plates, each filled with a roast beef sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes on wheat bread and some potato chips. Crona saved Patty a trip by grabbing a pair of bottled water from the kitchen. After saying grace, they started chowing down on their dinner and began to watch the beginning of the UFC pay-per-view event.

"Mmmm… this is really good. It's delicious! Thanks, Patty," Crona said.

"… no problem, Crona," Patty said back. Crona didn't know that Patty was eyeing him hungrily.

 _When we're done watching the UFC… I'm coming after your HOT DOG, Crona…_

Patty and Crona, especially Patty, were having a blast watching the UFC while munching down on their roast beef sandwiches. Some fights went the distance and left the decision to the judges, while many others ended either with a good submission or a brutal knockout. Patty would sometimes go crazy when one fighter knocks the other out with either a series of punches or a very good kick to the skull. Crona couldn't help but smile when he watched his friend scream in excitement watching her most favorite sport in the world.

Now they were in the middle of watching the main event. Patty's favorite fighter seemed to be a bit in trouble since the other fighter was on top of him and delivering ground-and-pound punches to his face. Patty booed off the winning fighter and even threw some potato chips at the screen. Crona felt it would be pointless to try to calm her down.

Suddenly, the fighter in the bottom slithered out of the other opponent's hold and got back onto his feet. When Patty's fighter threw some good combination of strikes and started hurting his opponent, Patty jumped off the sofa and screamed for her fighter to win. Crona couldn't help but stare at Patty's enthusiasm when she screamed for her fighter's victory and threw fighting combinations of her own at her imaginary opponent.

"YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! GIVE HIIM A LEFT! AND A RIGHT! AND ANOTHER LEFT!" When her fighter knocked the other fighter out with a huge kick to the skull, Patty completely lost her mind. She jumped for joy and then did a lot of somersaults all over the living room. When Crona got up in fear of getting ran over, Patty jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug. Trying to keep up with her joy, Crona hugged her back and acted as if he too was happy for her fighter.

Patty let go of Crona and jumped with joy all over the place, letting her boobs jiggle with all the jumping. When she saw Crona, she saw him gawking at her. Crona's eyes were so huge he looked like a cartoon character from Looney Tunes. Patty stopped jumping around and walked up to the young man.

"Crona… what are you staring at?" Patty asked him so innocently. Crona looked away and rubbed his shoulder nervously.

"I… I don't know what you're talking about," Crona said quietly, blushing.

"You were staring at these…" Patty bounced up and down and let her titties jiggle underneath her x-large t-shirt. Crona gasped when he watched Patty's tits bounce all around, imagining her winning a wet t-shirt contest. Patty took another step towards the boy.

"Tell me, Crona… are you good in bed as you are in battle, big boy?" Patty suddenly jumped into Crona's arms and kissed him ferociously. Jumping into his arms sent Crona crashing back-first into a wall. Feeling instinct take over, Crona kissed her back and clutched onto his incredibly horny friend. Patty couldn't hold her urges back anymore. She always had her eye on the pink-haired boy, craving for the taste of the boy and having him jack her up like a high-powered jackhammer. Now that she's all one with him, this is her one and only opportunity.

While still locking lips, Crona carried her to her room and tossed her right into bed. When he slammed the door shut, Crona eyed Patty like a hungry wolf craving for lamb-chops. Lying on her bed, Patty gave Crona a wicked grin and pulled her large t-shirt up and let him take a good look at her sexy legs and her red-striped panties.

"Fffffffffuck meeeee, Crona…. Fffffffffffuck meeeeee…." Patty whispered. Wearing a wicked grin of his own, Crona unbuttoned his jeans and started to pull down his zipper.

"I'm going to make you scream my name," Crona whispered. Crona's very words made Patty begin to get seriously wet.


	3. Chapter 3

Crona jumped right into bed with Patty, landed right on top of her and forced his tongue to dig deep into her mouth. Patty felt his tongue dig right down her throat as she clung onto her lover and dug her nails deep into his back, nearly ripping his shirt right off. Crona reached down and prepared to take off Patty's large t-shirt. Patty forced Crona's tongue out of her mouth.

"Crona, wait!" Crona and Patty gave themselves a little more time to breathe after such an intense French-kiss. Gazing into Crona's eyes, Patty lied back comfortably and gave Crona a sly smile.

"Rip it off. Tear it all away 'til there's nothing left!" Patty exclaimed. Such a request made Crona let out a light growl, feeling the beast from within preparing to go all-out. Crona grabbed the turtle-neck of her shirt and tore it in half, watching Patty's boobies bounce from the tear. Crona was happy that she didn't bother to wear any bras underneath. A split second later, the pink-haired boy grabbed onto Patty's panties and ripped them right off with one fierce pull. Crona closed his eyes and hungrily sniffed the panties, taking in the luscious aroma. Patty sat up and tore off Crona's shirt, leaving him almost completely bare-chested. The naked beauty relished the sight of Crona's muscles, picturing the boy being on the cover of GQ Magazine. When Crona took off what's left of his shirt, Patty undid Crona's pants and yanked his pants downward. Crona's cock erected straight into the air and aimed itself right at Patty's face. Patty couldn't help but gasp at the sight of it.

"OH MY GOSH! It's bigger than I thought!" Patty shouted. The blonde-haired girl pushed Crona onto his back and pulled his pants right off. Both Crona and Patty were completely naked before each other's eyes, and the two youths felt an irresistible hunger that needs to be fed immediately. As Crona remained lying down on his back, Patty gently grabbed onto Crona's big cock and began to stroke it. Crona opened his mouth and let out a light moan when he felt her soft hand stroke his sex. Patty gave his cock a couple of good licks like a lollipop. When she set her eyes on Crona's big fat head, Patty opened her mouth really wide and took Crona's cock in. She bopped her head up and down, feeling her very lips brushing into his sausage. As she continued to suck away, she shook her head left and right and sucked even harder.

"PATTY!" Crona screamed. Crona couldn't help but scream with delight as he clutched onto her head and began to thrust his cock into her mouth. Feeling like she was about to gag, Patty finally stopped giving Crona some serious head.

"Patty, why did you stop?" Crona asked. The lovely girl crawled past Crona and sat comfortably on Crona's face. Crona couldn't help but giggle to himself when he was staring right into Patty's butt-cheeks and her nice anus.

"I was being so selfish, Crona. Here. Eat my pussy while I grind my pussy into your mouth," Patty said. Loving the idea, Crona grabbed onto Patty's nice butt and started licking away at her nice hot pussy. Patty closed her eyes and arched her back as she felt great sensation travel through her entire body thanks to Crona's very tongue. Moaning from Crona eating her taco, Patty grinded her pussy into his mouth and started sucking onto one of her own nipples. Without even thinking, Crona gave Patty a big spank in the butt as he continued to eat away on Patty's sex. Patty let out a huge yelp.

"… You're so naughty. Two can play at this game!" Patty lied down and started to suck away on Crona's dick while she allowed Crona to lick way at her pussy. The two lovers made the perfect 69 position, licking and sucking away at each other. For a long time, they clung onto each other and enjoyed each other's taste, feeling some of their fluids getting into each other's mouths.

The two lovers got off of each other gave themselves a light breather, lying next to each other and gazing into each other's eyes. Unable to stay separated, Crona and Patty embraced each other and gave each other a long passionate kiss. The two clung together and began to roll over the bed as they continued to kiss, daring not to let go. They finally stopped rolling around with Crona on top.

"Oh, Patty. You're so fucking amazing," Crona whispered.

"And you're so fucking beautiful," Patty replied. Patty reached underneath her pillow and took out a large condom. The blond-haired girl opened the condom and put it right on Crona's cock. Perfect fit. Soon after she put the condom on, Patty stuck her nice ass right at Crona, got onto her knees and clung onto the railing of the bed.

"Come on, Crona. Give it to me. Take me from behind…" Patty said in a very sexy manner. Crona slowly licked his lips when he grabbed onto Patty's hips and prepared to enter where no man has gone before. Crona got onto his knees and slowly dug his cock right into Patty's hot wet pussy, making Patty let out a big yelp.

"Patty! Are you okay?" Crona asked.

"… it's okay, Crona. It doesn't hurt as much now. Give it to me! GIVE IT TO ME!" Patty screamed. Crona held onto Patty's hips and thrusted away, loving how warm and smooth Patty's pussy felt despite wearing a condom.

"It feels so damn good! It feels as if your pussy is sucking my dick right in!" Crona screamed.

"That's right, Crona! Fuck me hard! Punish me! I've been a very bad girl!" Patty screamed. Getting the hint, Crona raised his hand high and gave Patty an enormous slap in the ass while banging away. Patty screamed in delight from the slap in the ass as well as getting fucked hard from behind.

"Please slap me harder! I've been a really REALLY BAD GIRL!" Patty screamed.

"OKAY, YOU ASKED FOR IT, BABY!" Crona screamed. After Crona rubbed Patty's juicy ass with his hands, he gave her an even bigger slap in the ass than the last time. The slap was so hard and loud that it made Patty scream and lean upward. Crona continued to pound away and started grabbing onto Patty's nice juicy tits. Patty moaned out of control and let her tongue dangle out of her mouth as she felt him pounding his meat into her from behind. The bed started to shake out of control as Crona and Patty continued to make love like wild animals.

Patty reached back and brushed her hand through Crona's hair while Crona licked Patty's neck. The pounding began to go faster and much more intense.

"I can't hold back much longer! I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUM!" Patty exclaimed.

"Please don't say that! You keep saying that and you're gonna make ME cum! Oh no. I think I'm cumming too. I think I'm about to cum!"

"Come on, Crona! Let's cum together! Oh my gosh! OH MY GOSH!"

"Patty, I can't hold back much longer! Oh my gosh- AAAAH! AAAAHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crona and Patty climaxed together, screaming so hard that they nearly lost their voices. When Crona finally took his cock out, both he and Patty collapsed face-first into bed. Neither felt they had any energy left from their love-making. The two naked lovers slowly pulled each other in and embraced each other, enjoying each other's warm bodies and smooth silky skin.

"That was amazing, Crona. You fuck like a pro," Patty whispered.

"You're not so bad yourself, Patty. You really know how to move," Crona said back. Suddenly, a thought came to Crona's head.

"Uh, Patty? Shouldn't I leave now? What if Liz catches us together like this?" Crona asked.

"I don't care. I want to be with you. Please stay with me," Patty whispered. Right before he could object, Patty tightened her hug around Crona's hard body and fell asleep. Crona couldn't help but smile as he watched Patty sleep peacefully.

"… how could I say no to you, Patty?" Feeling a sense of peace, Crona wrapped his arm around Patty and fell asleep.

-:-:-

"Patty. Patty, I'm home." Liz closed and locked the door behind her as she took her boots off, but she didn't hear any response from her little sister. When Liz took off her light jacket and hung it on the coat-rack, Liz headed towards Patty's bedroom.

"I brought some food from Sbarro, so if you're hungry you can chow down on some pizza. Are you hungry yet, Patty?" Still, no answer. Starting to feel a bit worried, Liz immediately opened Patty's door.

"Patty, are you feeling all right? How come you're not answering to my OH MY FRIGGIN GOSH." Liz's heart felt like it completely stopped beating when she saw Patty, butt-naked, sleeping in the arms of Crona Gorgon, also butt-naked. Not once did it ever cross Liz's mind that Patty and Crona would hit it off. When she set her eyes on the boy, she unknowingly scanned Crona's naked body from head to toe. Every single inch of his body was rock-solid muscle, not showing a hint of body-fat. He looked even bigger than last time, she thought to herself. What really caught Liz's eyes was Crona's huge cock.

Liz immediately closed the door to Patty's room and headed right for her own bedroom. Liz lied on her bed and finally caught her breath, with a naked Crona still locked into her mind.

"… Patty, you lucky girl." Suddenly, a thought came to Liz's mind and that thought made her slowly lick her lips.

"… Maybe I'll get lucky as well. Very… VERY… lucky…."

The End


End file.
